Ηγεμόνες Βοημίας
Ηγεμόνες Βοημίας Rulers of Boemia thumb|300px| [[Βοημία Ηγεμόνες Βοημίας --- Γερμανική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Γερμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας Γερμανία Ηγεμόνες Γερμανίας Βαυαρία Ηγεμόνες Βαυαρίας Σαξονία Ηγεμόνες Σαξονίας Σουηβία Ηγεμόνες Σουηβίας Φραγκονία Ηγεμόνες Φραγκονίας --- Αυστρία Ηγεμόνες Αυστρίας Στυρία Ηγεμόνες Στυρίας Καρινθία Ηγεμόνες Καρινθίας --- Θουριγγία Ηγεμόνες Θουριγγίας Έσση (Hesse) Ηγεμόνες Έσσης Αννοβρία (Hannover) Ηγεμόνες Αννοβρίας Βάδη (Bade) Ηγεμόνες Βάδης Βυρτεμβέργη (Württemberg) Ηγεμόνες Βυρτεμβέργης Παλατίνη Ρηνανία (Palatinate) Ηγεμόνες Παλατίνης Ρηνανίας --- Πρωσσία Ηγεμόνες Πρωσσίας Βρανδεβουργία Ηγεμόνες Βραδεμβουργίας --- Σιλεσία Ηγεμόνες Σιλεσίας Τρανσυλβανία Ηγεμόνες Τρανσυλβανίας Ουγγαρία Ηγεμόνες Ουγγαρίας Πολωνία Ηγεμόνες Πολωνίας Λιθουανία Ηγεμόνες Λιθουανίας --- Κορραδίνοι Λεοπολδίνοι Οθωνίδες Σάλιοι Σταφήνοι Γουέλφοι Βιττεσβάχοι Λουξεμβούργοι Αψβούργοι ]] - Ακολουθεί κατάλογος των ηγεμόνων της Βοημίας. Εισαγωγή This is a list of rulers of Bohemia. Bohemia, Moravia, Silesia, and Lusatia are territories which are or have been considered Czech lands or Lands of the Bohemian Crown ( ; ). These lands were ruled by dukes (c. 870–1085, 1092–1158, and 1172–1198) and kings (1085–1092, 1158–1172, and 1198–1918). Κατάλογος Legendary rulers *Praotec Čech (Pater Boemus) *Krok *Libuše, duchess; Přemysl, the Ploughman, her husband. *Nezamysl *Mnata *Vojen *Vnislav *Křesomysl *Neklan *Hostivít Dukes Dukes of Bohemia Přemyslids Ελληνικό Όνομα Όνομα Χρονολογία Σημείωση Βορίβοϊς Α' Bořivoj I c.870–888/9 Σπυτίχνεβος Α' Spytihněv I. 894–915 Son of Bořivoj I. Βρατίσλαος Α' Vratislav I. (Vratislaus) 915–921 Brother of Spytihněv I. Βεγκέσλαος Α' Václav I. Svatý (Wenceslaus) 921–935 Son of Vratislav I; known as St. Wenceslaus ("Good King Wenceslas" for English speaking people), the patron saint of the Czech lands. Βολέσλαος Α' Boleslav I. Ukrutný (Boleslaus I the Cruel) 935–972 Brother of Václav I. Βολέσλαος Β' Boleslav II. Pobožný (Boleslaus II the Pious) 972–999 Son of Boleslav I. Βολέσλαος Γ' Boleslav III. Ryšavý (Boleslaus III the Red-haired) 999–1002 Son of Boleslav II. Βλαδίβοϊς Vladivoj 1002–1003 Of the Piast dynasty (?). Said to be first cousin of Boleslav III. Polish name Władywoj. Βολέσλαος Γ' Boleslav III. 1003 Second time Βολέσλαος Δ' Boleslav Chrabrý (Boleslaus the Brave) 1003–1004 Of the Piast dynasty; brother of Vladivoj (?). Duke – later king – of Poland (as Bolesław I Chrobry). The fourth Bohemian ruler with name Boleslav but noted under his original name (without ordinal number). Ιερόμηρος Jaromír 1004–1012 Brother of Boleslav III. Ολδέριχος Oldřich 1012–1033 Brother of Jaromír. Also known as Odalrich, Udalrich, Ulrich. Ιερόμηρος Jaromír 1033–1034 Second time Ολδέριχος Oldřich 1034 Second time Βρετίσλαος Α' Břetislav I. (Bretislaus) 1034–1055 Son of Oldřich. Σπυτίχνεβος Β' Spytihněv II 1055–1061 Son of Břetislav I. Βρατίσλαος Β' Vratislav II 1061–1092 Brother of Spytihněv II. King 1085–1092 as Vratislav I. Κορράδος Α' Konrád I. Brněnský (Conrad of Brno) 1092 Brother of Vratislav II. Βρετίσλαος Β' Břetislav II. 1092–1100 Nephew of Konrád I, son of Vratislav II. Βορίβοϊς Β' Bořivoj II. 1101–1107 Brother of Břetislav II. Σβατοπόλκος Svatopluk Olomoucký (Sventopluk of Olomouc) 1107–1109 First cousin of Bořivoj II. Βλαδίσλαος Α' Vladislav I. (Vladislaus) 1109–1117 Brother of Bořivoj II. Βορίβοϊς Β' Bořivoj II. 1117–1120 Second time Βλαδίσλαος Α' Vladislav I. 1120–1125 Second time Σοβέσλαος Α' Soběslav I. (Sobeslaus) 1125–1140 Brother of Vladislav I. Βλαδίσλαος Β' Vladislav II. 1140–1172 Nephew of Soběslav I, son of Duke Vladislav I. King 1158–1172 as Vladislav I. Φρειδερίκος Α' Bedřich (Frederick) 1172–1173 Son of Vladislav II. Σοβέσλαος Β' Soběslav II. 1173–1178 First cousin once removed of Bedřich, Son of Soběslav I. Φρειδερίκος Α' Bedřich 1178–1189 Second time Κορράδος Β' Konrád II. Ota (Conrad-Otto) 1189–1191 Descendant of Konrád I. Βεγκέσλαος Β' Václav II. 1191–1192 Brother of Soběslav II. Οττοκώρ Α' Přemysl I. Otakar (Ottokar I) 1192–1193 Son of Vladislav II. Βρετίσλαος Γ' Jindřich Břetislav (Henry Bretislaus) 1193–1197 First cousin of Přemysl I. Otakar. Βλαδίσλαος Γ' Vladislav (III.) Jindřich (Vladislaus III Henry) 1197 Brother of Přemysl I. Otakar. Οττοκώρ Α' Přemysl I. Otakar 1197–1198 Second time. Became King in 1198, and his descendants retained the title. Kings and Queens Kings of Bohemia Přemyslid Dynasty Ελληνικό Όνομα Αγγλικό Όνομα Χρονολογία Σημείωση Οττοκώρ Α' Přemysl I. Otakar 1198–1230 Βεγκέσλαος Γ' Václav I. (Wenceslaus I Premyslid) 1230–1253 Son of Přemysl I. Otakar. Οττοκώρ Β' Přemysl II. Otakar (Ottokar II) 1253–1278 Son of Václav I. Also Duke of Austria, Duke of Styria, Duke of Carinthia and Duke of Carniola. Βεγκέσλαος Δ' Václav II. 1278–1305 Son of Přemysl II. Otakar. Also King of Poland (1300-1305) as Wacław II. Βεγκέσλαος Ε' Václav III. 1305–1306 Son of Václav II. Non-crowned (as Bohemian king). Also King of Hungary (as László) and King of Poland (as Wacław III). Non-dynastic Ερρίκος Jindřich Korutanský (Henry the Carinthian) 1306 Meinhardinian. Son-in-law of Václav II. Non-crowned. Ροδόλφος Α' Rudolf (I.) Habsburský (Rudolph of Habsburg) 1306–1307 Habsburg. Second husband of Eliška Rejčka, widow of Václav II. Non-crowned. Ερρίκος Jindřich Korutanský 1307–1310 Second time Luxemburg Dynasty Ιωάννης Jan Lucemburský (John of Luxemburg) 1310–1346 Son-in-law of Václav II. Κάρολος Α' Karel IV. (Charles) 1346–1378 Son of Jan. Also Holy Roman Emperor. In fact, the first Bohemian king with this name but traditionally titled identically as in Holy Roman Empire. Βεγκέσλαος Δ' Václav IV. 1378–1419 Son of Karel IV. Also King of the Romans (as Wenzel I) until 1400. Σιγισμόνδος Zikmund (Sigismund) 1419–1437 Brother of Václav IV. Rule only effective 1436–1437. Also Holy Roman Emperor and King of Hungary (as Zsigmond). Habsburg Dynasty Αλβέρτος Albrecht Habsburský (Albert of Habsburg) 1437–1439 Son-in-law of Zikmund. Also King of the Romans (as Albert II) and of Hungary (as Albert). Μεσοβασιλεία interregnum 1440–1453 The succession of Albrecht's son was not recognized by the Czech nobility for the most of this era; the land was administered by the landfriedens (provincial & territorial). Βλαδίσλαος Δ' Ladislav Pohrobek (Ladislaus the Posthumous) 1453–1457 Son of Albrecht; elected king. Also King of Hungary as László V. Born following his father's death. Non-dynastic Γεώργιος Jiří z Poděbrad (George of Podiebrad) 1457–1471 Elected king from the Czech noble family z Kunštátu. Although he had descendants, devolved succession to the prince from Polish kingdom. Ματθαίος Α' Matyáš Korvín (Matthias Corvinus) 1469–1490 King of Hungary as Mátyás I (Hunyadi), was elected by the insurgent Czech Catholic aristocrats as rival "King of Bohemia" (antiking) in 1469, but never crowned. In 1479 he agreed to limit his rule to Moravia, Silesia, and Lusatia, while retaining his title. Jagiellonian Dynasty Βλαδίσλαος Ε' Vladislav II. Jagellonský (Vladislaus II the Jagiellonian) 1471–1516 Nephew of Ladislav Pohrobek; elected on request of his predecessor Jiří z Poděbrad. Also King of Hungary (as Ulászló II) after 1490. Son of the Polish king Kazimierz IV. Called Władysław in Polish. Λουδοβίκος Ludvík (I.) Jagellonský (Louis the Jagiellonian) 1516–1526 Son of Vladislav II. Also King of Hungary (as Lajos II). Habsburg Dynasty Φερδινάνδος Α' Ferdinand I. 1526–1564 Brother-in-law of Ludvík; elected king. Also King of Hungary (as Ferdinánd I) and Holy Roman Emperor-Elect from 1558. Μαξιμιλιανός Maximilián 1564–1576 Son of Ferdinand I, grandson of Vladislav II. Also King of Hungary (as Miksa) and Holy Roman Emperor. Ροδόλφος Β' Rudolf II. (Rudolph) 1576–1611 Son of Maximilián I. Also King of Hungary (as Rudolf) and Holy Roman Emperor. Ματθαίος Β' Matyáš (Matthias) 1611–1619 Brother of Rudolf II. Also King of Hungary (as Mátyás II) and Holy Roman Emperor. Φερδινάνδος Β' Ferdinand II. 1619–1637 Nephew of Matthias. Also King of Hungary (as Ferdinánd II) and Holy Roman Emperor. Φρειδερίκος Β' Fridrich Falcký (Frederick of the Palatinate) 1619–1620 Of the House of Wittelsbach. Antiking, elected by the Bohemian Estates at the beginning of the Thirty Years' War but quickly overthrown. Φερδινάνδος Γ' Ferdinand III. 1627–1657 Son of Ferdinand II. Also King of Hungary (as Ferdinánd III) and Holy Roman Emperor. Φερδινάνδος Δ' Ferdinand IV. 1646–1654 Son of Ferdinand III. Nominal king during his father's reign. Also King of Hungary (as Ferdinánd IV) and King of the Romans. Λεοπόλδος Α' Leopold I. 1657–1705 Brother of Ferdinand IV. Also King of Hungary (as Lipót I) and Holy Roman Emperor. Ιωσήφ Α' Josef I (Joseph I) 1705–1711 Son of Leopold I. Also King of Hungary (as Jószef I) and Holy Roman Emperor. Κάρολος Β' Karel VI. 1711–1740 Brother of Josef I. Also King of Hungary (as Károly III) and Holy Roman Emperor. In fact, the second Bohemian king with this name but traditionally titled identically as in Holy Roman Empire. Κάρολος Γ' Karel Albrecht Bavorský (Charles Albert of Bavaria) 1741–1743 Of the House of Wittelsbach. Son-in-law of Josef I. Antiking during the War of the Austrian Succession and Holy Roman Emperor. The third Bohemian king with name Karel but traditionally titled without his ordinal number. Rival king to Maria Theresa. Μαρία-Θηρεσία Marie Terezie (Maria Theresa) 1740–1780 Daughter of Charles VI. Also Queen of Hungary (Mária Terézia). Rival to Charles Albert's claim. Habsburg-Lorraine Dynasty Ιωσήφ Β' Josef II. 1780–1790 Son of Marie Terezie. Also King of Hungary and Holy Roman Emperor. Λεοπόλδος Β' Leopold II. 1790–1792 Brother of Josef II. Also King of Hungary and Holy Roman Emperor. Φραγκίσκος Β' František II. (Francis II) 1792–1835 Son of Leopold II. Also King of Hungary, Holy Roman Emperor to 1806, Austrian Emperor (as Franz I) from 1804. Φερδινάνδος Ε' Ferdinand V. (Ferdinand I of Austria) 1835–1848 Son of František. Also Austrian Emperor and King of Hungary. Last crowned King of Bohemia. Lost power in the 1848 Revolution. Φραγκίσκος-Ιωσήφ František Josef I. (Franz Joseph I of Austria) 1848–1916 Nephew of Ferdinand V. Also Austrian Emperor and King of Hungary. Ceded Austrian dominance in German affairs to Prussia in the 1866 Austro-Prussian War; allied with Prussia-dominated Germany in the First World War. Κάρολος Γ' Karel I. (Charles I of Austria) 1916–1918 Grand-nephew of František Josef I. Also Austrian Emperor and King of Hungary. Ruled briefly during First World War and abdicated. In fact, the fourth Bohemian king with this name but traditionally titled identically as in Austro-Hungarian Empire. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Βοημία *Βοημοί Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Genealogy of Bohemian Kings to 1526 *[ ] *[ ] *